


The Wallet

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot makes an accusation, Parker is puzzled, and Sophie tries to restore harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a gift exchange/challenge.

"Parker!" Eliot bellowed, storming into the room.

Parker looked up from her cereal and the TV show she was watching. "What?" she asked mildly.

"Where is it?"

She looked around for clues. "I don't know. Where is what? Is it a game?" She put down the cereal and jumped to her feet. "I like games."

He wagged his finger at her, fighting to control his anger. "This is not a game!"

"Oh." She turned down the perkiness and tried for contrite. "Okay."

"Not okay!"

"Eliot, what on earth is wrong?" Sophie asked as she came downstairs.

He turned to her than back to Parker. "She stole my wallet!"

"Did not!" Parker reconsidered. "Well, not never, I mean, I have taken your wallet, on occasion." Oblivious to Eliot's strangled expression, she went on, "You know, when I needed cash. But I always put it back and I try to put some money back in it eventually."

"Gah," was all Eliot managed. Sophie came over and patted Eliot on the shoulder.

"Take a breath," she advised.

He did so. "All right. Let's forget – just for a little while, we will be discussing it later – the times you have taken my wallet and given it back a little lighter. I'm talking about now. Today. I just got to the coffee shop, ordered all the ridiculous things you people all wanted, waited for the damn beans to be ground and the milk to be frothed and the cookies to be warmed and whatever else took so damn long, and then –"

"Breathe," Sophie said again.

"And then I had to leave it all behind because I had no way to pay for it because you took my wallet!"

Parker attempted to look hurt. "I didn't."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Eliot demanded.

"Eliot, we don't accuse people of things without proof," Sophie said. "Even Parker."

Hardison chose that moment to enter the room. "I'm okay, people, don't help me carry all this equipment up the stairs," he said, putting down two silver briefcases.

"I was at the coffee shop," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

"So where's my latte?" Hardison asked.

"At the shop," Eliot said. "Because Parker took my wallet."

"Oh, right," Hardison said. "You dropped this in the car." He reached into his pocket and held out the leather wallet.

Eliot snatched it, stuffed it into his back pocket, swept back his hair. "Right," he said, embarrassed.

"Apologise," Sophie said icily.

"Sorry, Parker," Eliot said, chastened. "I'll go get the order."

"I want extra sprinkles," Parker said.

"Sure. And I'll buy you a doughnut," Eliot said gruffly. He went out, slamming the door behind him.

"How come he never buys me a doughnut?" Hardison complained. Parker shrugged and went back to eating her cereal.


End file.
